


How the merformers met

by SoJazzy



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoJazzy/pseuds/SoJazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My spin on how a few of my favorite merformers pairings met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Optimus and Elita

A bright red mer with a blue tail swam in the shallow water of a beach. His servos all the way to his elbows were blue, two long skinny helm fins swayed ever so slightly. Optimus watched the small fish dart by as he swam. He suddenly saw a vivid pink above the waters. Curiosity taking it's toll, he swam to the surface and a blue helm popped out of the water. Optimus saw a pink mer on the sand, not moving. Shifting over some, he suddenly saw energon staining the sand. "You are hurt, let me help you." Frag, he felt stupid now, this mer was probably not even alive, considering the fact that this mer was deathly still.  
"You can help me?" A weak feminine voice replied. So this mer was alive! "I can take you to my pods' medic, Ratchet, he is the best medic these waters have produced in a long while." That face, it was stunning, his spark fluttered madly. "Do you have a designation?" Optimus asked. "Elita One, but just Elita is fine." Came a slightly stronger reply. Optimus smiled, "Well Elita, my name is Optimus Prime, but you may call me Optimus."


	2. Ironhide and Ratchet

A large deep red mer swam slowly, slight pain hitting him every few minutes. His face was grey while he had a darker grey stripe that circled his waist. Ironhide knew that overgrown pufferfish was taunting him! Well, at least he had a little victory too, watching the pufferfish swim away, spines missing here and there. He soon came to his destination, a small clearing surrounded by coral. Maybe he should turn back.. Yeah, good idea. "Just where do you think you're going?" Asked a mer behind him. Ironhide spun around quickly. Frag! This mer wasn't supposed to look that pretty went he looks likes he's just about ready to say every curse in native language! "Ah was going nowhere." He replied. "I know you weren't, BECAUSE THERE'S NO SLAGGING WAY YOUR GONNA LEAVE WITH PUFFERFISH VENOM YOUR SYSTEM!" the white and red mer said angrily. This mer was pure white except for his red servos, red tail fins, and a red stripe, thicker than Ironhide's around his waist. Pinching his grey chevron ever so slightly, Ratchet said, "Lay down, and be still." How dare this fragging sexy mer tell him what to do! Wait what?  
Some time later, Ratchet was cleaning his energon stained servos. "What's yar name?" He turned around to see Ironhide behind him smiling like the stupid, handsome mer he was. "Ratchet" he ground out. "Well, Ratchet, ahm Ironhide, care tah go huntin' with meh?" Did this mer this mer just ask him to go hunting? Fraggit, he had that lopsided smile on him. "Sure." He said or he tried to say angrily. Ironhide couldn't believe Ratchet said yes!


End file.
